


Breaking the Rules

by LilLayneeLoo



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Batman makes the rules, Blow Jobs, Bottom Clark Kent, Just like I make up tags, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Bruce Wayne, god i love these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilLayneeLoo/pseuds/LilLayneeLoo
Summary: When the Watchtower was first constructed, Batman had made it exceptionally clear that the quarters were to only be used for resting, or for personal space.It was a rule that was followed and respected, the league members recognizing the sanctity of the tower, and that its secrets needed to be protected.But anyone who knew Batman, knew he didn't follow the rules.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 239
Collections: DC Universe





	Breaking the Rules

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still figuring out how to write smut, so if anyone has any pointers, they're welcome!
> 
> I just frigging adore these goons, so naturally, here they are having passionate watchtower sex!

When the Watchtower was first constructed, Batman had made it  _ exceptionally _ clear that the quarters were to only be used for resting, or for personal space.

“No guests under any condition,” he had said. “Your room is  _ your _ room, and for  _ you _ only. If I ever find out that someone--inside or outside the League-- has spent even  _ a moment  _ in someone else’s room on this Watchtower, the person responsible will no longer be welcome here.”

The Green Arrow had been angry, his eyes flickering unmistakably to Black Canary as he snapped: “So, basically, we don’t have your  _ permission _ to fuck on the Watchtower?”

Batman nodded, and that was that.

It was a rule that was followed and respected, the league members recognizing the sanctity of the tower, and that its secrets needed to be protected.

But anyone who knew Batman, knew he did  _ not _ follow the rules.

“We shouldn’t be...ah...doing this…” Superman breathed, heavy in Batman’s ear. “Someone could walk in.”

Batman had him pressed against the wall, both of their capes discarded on the floor. 

“Nobody is coming in,” he growled. “Door’s locked and the walls are soundproof.”

“Bruce…” Superman tried to say; it came out more like a half moan. “But morally…”

“Clark,” Bruce growled again. “I know you’re Mr. Truth and Justice and all that, but I’m  _ Batman _ . I make the rules, which means I can bend them.”

“Nnghh,” Clark moaned as Bruce returned to his neck, licking and sucking his way down Clark’s perfect jaw bone. “I really want you.”

“And you can have me,” Bruce replied, between kisses. “Right here, right now.”

Clark gave in, pressing his mouth firmly to Bruce’s and wrapping his arms tightly around his waist, pulling him closer until their bodies were flush.

“Fuck, Clark,” Bruce moaned. “I can feel how hard you are.”

“So hard,” Clark whispered. “All for you; all yours. Please...”

Clark’s submissive side was an incredible turn on for Bruce. It drove him crazy knowing that he and only he could make Clark come undone like this, pinned against the wall, vulnerable and moaning.

“What do you want me to do, Clark?” Bruce teased, returning to licking and sucking his neck. His hand trailed down Clark’s suit, coming to rest on the bulge of Clark’s cock and palming him gently. “You’re saying please without having asked me to do anything.”

“Fuck...fuck me,” Clark moaned. “I want you inside me.”

Bruce cock twitched at the thought, and he pulled Clark away from the wall.

“Oh, I’m going to,” he said, pulling the cowl off and fumbling with the clasps on Clark’s suit.

Clark was evidently very impatient; a flash and a moment later, both men were standing stripped of all of their clothing.

They didn’t wait to reconnect, kissing feverishly as Bruce pushed Clark toward the bed. Clark’s knees buckled against the mattress. He fell backward, Bruce on top of him. They shifted until their full bodies were on the bed, and Bruce straddled Clark’s hips. 

His mouth on Clark’s, Bruce began grinding their hips together, the friction between their cocks lighting some sort of fire inside Clark who began making scandalous noises.

Bruce was thankful for the soundproofing, or Clark would have gotten them caught for sure.

“Bruce…” he whined, his hips pressing up into Bruce’s as he practically begged to be touched.

Bruce moved away from his mouth, trailing small kisses and love bites down Clark’s torso and inner thighs. Bruce’s hot tongue against his sensitive skin was electric, and Clark could not suppress a whine as Bruce directed his attention to his testicles. 

Bruce cupped them in his hands, holding them up and pressing his tongue to the base of the seam. Slowly and tantalizingly, he licked a stripe between them, continuing until his tongue had grazed the nerve just below the head of his cock.

The sudden burst of additional pleasure made Clark’s legs spasm slightly. Bruce silently moved his hands to Clark’s thighs and pressed them into the bed, flicking his tongue over the nerve until Clark let out a shaky moan. “Bruce...please…”

In one fluid motion, Bruce licked a strip up the length of Clark’s cock and took him in his mouth, surprising Clark into gasps.

“Jesus fuck,” Clark wheezed, bucking his hips involuntarily, fucking the back of Bruce’s throat. It took all of Bruce’s willpower to keep from gagging at Clark’s length. He moaned around his cock, suppressing a smile when the humming sensation provoked another “Fuck” out of Clark before he came, spurting thickly down Bruce’s throat. Bruce swallowed it greedily, pulling away from Clark’s cock and spreading his legs apart.

Clark was panting, but he remained hard as rock as Bruce greedily pressed his tongue into Clark’s tight hole. 

“Jesus Bruce,” he was moaning, his muscular thighs pressing against Bruce’s head. “Jesus fuck I just want you to fuck me.”

Bruce chuckled. “You kiss your mother with that mouth, Kansas?”

Clark groaned in response as Bruce resumed tongue-fucking him, stretching him open. After a few minutes, when he was sure that Clark was on the brink of coming undone, he pumped some lube into his hand, slicked his fingers, and pressed them inside, curling, uncurling, and scissoring until Clark was ready.

He slicked his cock and lined up, arranging Clark’s legs over his shoulders and slowly pushing in until he was fully sheathed. Clark’s ass was tight, hot, and wet, and Bruce was so ready to fuck him that he was afraid he would come in a single thrust.

“Good?” Bruce asked. 

“Great,” Clark moaned. “Please just fuck me.”

Bruce pulled out slowly and slammed back into Clark, moaning at the sound of Clark’s perfect ass slapping his thighs. He did it again, and again, building up a rhythm until Clark was a mess beneath him. 

“Fuck Clark,” Bruce gasped, feeling his climax approaching rapidly. “Fuck you’re so tight and good. So fucking hot. I want to watch you come again.”

Clark reached down. Bruce assumed he was reaching for his own cock, but was surprised when he felt Clark’s fingers on his balls. With barely any pressure, Clark squeezed, and a sudden jolt of pleasure up Bruce’s spine sent him barreling into an intense orgasm, fucking roughly into Clark until he had filled him with every last drop.

The sensation was enough to push Clark over for the second time. Bruce saw Clark’s head fall back in pleasure as he came all over their stomachs. 

“God you’re so fucking hot,” Bruce moaned as he lowered Clark’s legs, collapsing on top of his boyfriend.

They laid together for a while, Bruce on the verge of sleeping as Clark played lightly with his hair.

“Bruce?” Clark said at last. When Bruce grunted, he continued: “We should break the rules more often.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome. Thanks for stopping by!


End file.
